Sorted by Pokedex No
If you're using iOS or Android, you might want to use the list located here for quicker capturing! Here is another link for iOS and Android user http://sg.xose.net/pokemon/iphone.html Pokemon Master Card (not the real one, but you can print it and play!) Regular Pokédex (150/150) # Bulbasaur - http://goo.gl/maps/CCAoD # Ivysaur - http://goo.gl/maps/WSnj4 # Venusaur - http://goo.gl/maps/UMLVF # Charmander - http://goo.gl/maps/54twl # Charmeleon - http://goo.gl/maps/0hKpB # Charizard - http://goo.gl/maps/Z7D8D # Squirtle - http://goo.gl/maps/RBTiD # Wartortle - http://goo.gl/maps/bz5Dg # Blastoise - http://goo.gl/maps/r5faI # Pidgey - http://goo.gl/maps/aYyQy # Pikachu - http://goo.gl/maps/opMq6 # Raichu - http://goo.gl/maps/Dyp1P # Jigglypuff - http://goo.gl/maps/mFzLY # Meowth - http://goo.gl/maps/ucZ4t # Psyduck - http://goo.gl/maps/nrjoo # Gengar - http://goo.gl/maps/NJ48e # Gyarados - http://goo.gl/maps/9biVD # Lapras - http://goo.gl/maps/FTd0s # Eevee - http://goo.gl/maps/a7w4r # Vaporeon - http://goo.gl/maps/UhjYp # Jolteon - http://goo.gl/maps/WV8cD # Flareon - http://goo.gl/maps/hyMCl # Porygon - http://goo.gl/maps/d85sN # Snorlax - http://goo.gl/maps/e6wFX # Dragonite - http://goo.gl/maps/U7zjA # Chikorita - http://goo.gl/maps/tfH9v # Bayleef - http://goo.gl/maps/69m5L # Meganium - http://goo.gl/maps/6898M # Cyndaquil - http://goo.gl/maps/xAGY0 # Quilava - http://goo.gl/maps/R8cvq # Typhlosion - http://goo.gl/maps/BQgxP # Totodile - http://goo.gl/maps/pxjTs # Croconaw - http://goo.gl/maps/296jq # Feraligatr - http://goo.gl/maps/T2hpy # Hoothoot - http://goo.gl/maps/pjDsd # Pichu - http://goo.gl/maps/8P3Da # Togepi - http://goo.gl/maps/bY0R9 # Ampharos - http://goo.gl/maps/n5PKz # Marill - http://goo.gl/maps/SbBAf # Sudowoodo - http://goo.gl/maps/Grq1q # Espeon - http://goo.gl/maps/eS4zP # Umbreon - http://goo.gl/maps/O5z9B # Unown - http://goo.gl/maps/qbDA3 # Wobbuffet - http://goo.gl/maps/TsU1I # Steelix - http://goo.gl/maps/OUIWt # Scizor - http://goo.gl/maps/e85rF # Heracross - http://goo.gl/maps/Fya0e # Donphan - http://goo.gl/maps/Sl9T2 # Militank - http://goo.gl/maps/b0KTj # Tyranitar - http://goo.gl/maps/kxG2k # Treecko - http://goo.gl/maps/akjnG # Grovyle - http://goo.gl/maps/62mKF # Sceptile - http://goo.gl/maps/vKaXk # Torchic - http://goo.gl/maps/Nb5Jr # Combusken - http://goo.gl/maps/bDXzq # Blaziken - http://goo.gl/maps/FF6BI # Mudkip - http://goo.gl/maps/kiX2W # Marshtomp - http://goo.gl/maps/vSHTT # Swampert - http://goo.gl/maps/2jwim # Beautifly - http://goo.gl/maps/1HM2R # Lotad - http://goo.gl/maps/nnBBN # Taillow - http://goo.gl/maps/1Yb7C # Kirlia - http://goo.gl/maps/azqSp # Sableye - http://goo.gl/maps/Ksupq # Mawile - http://goo.gl/maps/uSTMD # Aggron - http://goo.gl/maps/Jc5US # Plusle - http://goo.gl/maps/r4pEb # Minun - http://goo.gl/maps/vLTM4 # Wailord - http://goo.gl/maps/ZgVnw # Milotic - http://goo.gl/maps/VpQy1 # Kecleon - http://goo.gl/maps/f0zWb # Banette - http://goo.gl/maps/piROs # Absol - http://goo.gl/maps/mDalR # Salamence - http://goo.gl/maps/w3aCf # Metagross - http://goo.gl/maps/evvQ4 # Turtwig - http://goo.gl/maps/Kf8dB # Grotle - http://goo.gl/maps/DuxEo # Torterra - http://goo.gl/maps/qZBc0 # Chimchar - http://goo.gl/maps/fGz4J # Monferno - http://goo.gl/maps/ejaZ1 # Infernape - http://goo.gl/maps/9Xmk7 # Piplup - http://goo.gl/maps/nm343 # Prinplup - http://goo.gl/maps/CpU0t # Emopoleon - http://goo.gl/maps/JkJFF # Staraptor - http://goo.gl/maps/6DIZa # Luxray - http://goo.gl/maps/p6wfd # Combee - http://goo.gl/maps/b8pu9 # Pachirisu - http://goo.gl/maps/BPXPJ # Buizel - http://goo.gl/maps/x3TWg # Buneary - http://goo.gl/maps/HJ7jz # Chatot - http://goo.gl/maps/QMgxy # Spiritomb - http://goo.gl/maps/47za6 # Garchomp - http://goo.gl/maps/kEjhy # Munchlax - http://goo.gl/maps/VuYfe # Lucario - http://goo.gl/maps/4Z3Io # Croagunk - http://goo.gl/maps/Bspsq # Leafeon - http://goo.gl/maps/HcM0r # Glaceon - http://goo.gl/maps/qLJIt # Mamoswine - http://goo.gl/maps/hBF2l # Rotom - http://goo.gl/maps/iImqO # Snivy - http://goo.gl/maps/oCLlw # Servine - http://goo.gl/maps/i2MPb # Serperior - http://goo.gl/maps/uhDZr # Tepig - http://goo.gl/maps/15uBC # Pignite - http://goo.gl/maps/dEgZC # Emboar - http://goo.gl/maps/PJMAl # Oshawott - http://goo.gl/maps/crgKh # Dewott - http://goo.gl/maps/ZQZLe # Samurott - http://goo.gl/maps/FI21g # Munna - http://goo.gl/maps/BGEf2 # Pidove - http://goo.gl/maps/QAHlS # Audino - http://goo.gl/maps/24XcQ # Scraggy - http://goo.gl/maps/QNj9p # Confagrigus - http://goo.gl/maps/Ej24p # Zoroark - http://goo.gl/maps/oAgqO # Minccino - http://goo.gl/maps/v6ILa # Deerling - http://goo.gl/maps/glChR # Emolga - http://goo.gl/maps/nZ9F9 # Joltik - http://goo.gl/maps/bGZqI # Ferrothorn - http://goo.gl/maps/4z8Vp # Chandelure - http://goo.gl/maps/tHjLB # Haxorus - http://goo.gl/maps/MohBx # Cubchoo - http://goo.gl/maps/fkWO1 # Stunfisk - http://goo.gl/maps/Kq7Vh # Hydreigon - http://goo.gl/maps/BZCtq # Chespin - http://goo.gl/maps/ZuWZl # Quilladin - http://goo.gl/maps/vyZxJ # Chesnaught - http://goo.gl/maps/9JQT6 # Fennekin - http://goo.gl/maps/XjkTw # Braixen - http://goo.gl/maps/GFlQJ # Delphox - http://goo.gl/maps/IA0Pw # Froakie - http://goo.gl/maps/Kh4wb # Frogadier - http://goo.gl/maps/vrUO2 # Greninja - http://goo.gl/maps/PkKOx # Bunnelby - http://goo.gl/maps/Xxeol # Talonflame - http://goo.gl/maps/Xxef9 # Gogoat - http://goo.gl/T8YWtp # Pancham - http://goo.gl/maps/bIAtI # Meowstic (Male) - http://goo.gl/maps/NXybA # Meowstic (Female) - http://goo.gl/maps/s2kbU # Aegislash - http://goo.gl/maps/Eal3O # Spirtzee - http://goo.gl/maps/HNUZ1 # Swirlix - http://goo.gl/maps/znAcJ # Inkay - http://goo.gl/maps/89Buc # Hepotile - http://goo.gl/maps/w1utH # Sylveon - http://goo.gl/maps/UNjJw # Dedenne - http://goo.gl/maps/9PH9p # Goodra - http://goo.gl/maps/w1Q5V # Pumpkaboo - http://goo.gl/maps/z4ggL # Noivern - http://goo.gl/maps/sRgR6 Extra Challenge: Finding Mew (151/151) Mew is the 151st Pokémon to be found in the challenge. He's not really necessary to complete the Pokedéx. Although the Application just shows that you completed the 'Déx once you catch him. It's an extra because the Pokédex only shows that are 150 Pokémon to be found. The number just changes to 151 if you find mew. Please note that Mew does not appear until all 150 other Pokémon are caught. Mew is at one random location per player from a set number of possible locations. He is not changing his location. Make sure to zoom down to the 2000ft/1km range. A map was created to track where mew had been here. Please check this thread and update with any new confirmed locations: :#Amazon River" (Near the pin) - http://goo.gl/maps/4Wsdz :# -2.98,-58.49 (Near Amazon River) - http://adf.ly/iQRsw :# -11.42, -59.92 (West Brazil) - http://adf.ly/iQRpX :#Nintendo Kyoto" (Near Nintendo HQ) - http://adf.ly/iQRn1 :# -0.2257, -65.8120 (NW Brazil) - http://adf.ly/iQRkC :# 25, -71 (Bermuda Triangle) - http://adf.ly/iQRgo :# -15.241343,-58.125310 (Brazilian town - Casa de jao) - http://adf.ly/iQRdH :# -1.41,-61.57 (Lagoa do Tanauau, Brazil) - http://adf.ly/iQRZJ :#-1.42,-59.92 (Represa de Balbina, Brazil) - http://adf.ly/iY4we :# 0.23899, -50.411 (NE Brazil) - http://adf.ly/iQT4n :#-4.6703, -69.3479 http://adf.ly/iY5wK :#-3.030, -64.821 - http://adf.ly/iQRPr :#-3.074570,-50.44924 - http://adf.ly/iY7IU :#-8.059229, -62.116699 (A little bit on the left, zoom to around 200ft/50m) - http://adf.ly/iY7KI :#-7.450073, -66.445283 - http://adf.ly/iY7MD :#-5.726010, -53.084793 - http://adf.ly/iY7Oq :#-3.05, -50.44 - http://adf.ly/iY7Qc :#-2.965, -68.027 - http://adf.ly/iY7TJ :#-4.670340, -64.347964 - http://adf.ly/iQRMx :#-7.710533, -56.731247 - [20] :#-8.276599,-53.217622 - [21] :#0.856887,-51.372063 - [22] :#-2.724350,-62.841825 - http://adf.ly/ilyqO :#-4.412142,-61.237758 - http://adf.ly/ilyuy OBS: IF YOU HAVE FOUND MEW, PLEASE FILL THIS FORM TO HELP US FIND A PATTERN If you want to view the result, see this link Mew is out there and we will try to find him together as a community. There are already a lot of confirmed reports of successful catches. We just haven't found all possible locations yet. Each player has exactly ONE assigned location.